Jealousy is just another word for hate
by Alice Cullen444
Summary: Bella and Alice and Emmett are best friends. Until two new comers arrive- both sisters. What will happen? Will Bella and Alice's and Emmett's friendship survive? Why is Roslyn, one of the newcomers, always stealing everything that was Bella's? R&R please!
1. The adopted sisters and the Alice attack

**My new story! :D I hope you like it! If you want to know more email me! I do not own anything... I will someday! Remember this an Alice and Bella story :P! All clothes on profile!**

**Full summary: Bella and Alice have always been best friends, and joint at the waist. But this slowly starts to fade when the two new sisters, Roslyn and Sahaj, arrive and guess what? they both hate each other. Alice quickly befriends Roslyn and starts to ignore Bella. Seeking new friendship Bella becomes close friends with Sahaj. Roslyn starts dating Jacob, the jock that Bella has had a crush on forever and Sahaj soon starts dating the shy boy Jasper, the boy Alice loves. Will everything go okay between Bella and Alice or will it spin completely out of control? **

**Bella's POV- **

"Ugh Alice! I am not wearing that!" I groaned at what my best friend was holding out at me. I really did hate fashion.

"Come on, Bells. You have to look appropriate! We need to make a good impression!" Alice prodded me on the back to walk forward to the back.

"But why can't I just look comfortable?" I pushed against her now shoving hand.

"Because your idea for comfortable is baggy sweats or jeans and a simple top! This is important! Now be thankful that you didn't heels."

"You will be the death of me Alice." I said, giving up and grabbing the items before dashing into the bathroom. I looked at what Alice handed me. Okay it wasn't _that _bad. She had handed me a white flaring _Miso_ dress with a slim fitted pink cardy and baby pink ballerina pumps. I pulled my wavy brown hair into a ponytail and quickly brushed my teeth before slipping on a crystal bracelet, a pink and grey crystal necklace and light pink ring. I had showered last night so I was all ready apart from breakfast. Or so I thought...

"Not so fast belsiepop!" Alice chimed, ushering me to a seat. "Now you sit there while I sort out your make up!"

I grudgingly sat in my seat facing Alice. I acknowledged what she was wearing- a white tank top with blue and pink flowers and washed out grey jeans. To match she had on grey buttoned Uggs, a necklace with a boat on it, a blue and pink bangle and hoop earrings with red blue and cream dangles on it. Her dark brown hair was styled into spikes and her makeup was done perfectly. "Alice..."

"Shut up. Firstly, this hair cannot do!" She hastily pulled the pony tail out and straightened my hair into softer waves and combed it back to make it look messy. "Now, your makeup!"

"I'm fine the way I am!" I started getting back up but she shoved me down. She started painting on a thin layer of cream coloured foundation and then moved onto the blush. A nice rouge colour to match the candy pink on my lips. There was a small tint of white eye-shadow and black mascara.

"There I'm done!" She grinned. I looked in the mirror. Wow, that evil little pixie is very talented. She had made me look pretty in a matter of 10 minutes.

"Okay Alice. Thank you. Now can we go get something to eat?" To back me up my stomach gurgled. Alice giggled and dragged me down stairs. I grabbed an Alpin bar and my black Nokia and Alice's black Samsung touch screen and headed towards my old beat up Chevy truck but Alice unfortunately had different plans.

"Nu-uh! No way am I letting the newbies see that disgusting thing. We're taking my car.... and no buts!" She added after seeing me look longingly at my truck.

"But Alice..." I whined before she shoved me into her yellow porche.

"Stop moaning. You'll thank me later." And with that we headed to Forks high School.

We arrived at the school 5 seconds later... literally! What with Alice's maniac driving at about 100mph! So by the time we were there we were just in time to see one of the adopted sisters arrive... Sahaj I think it was. She was very pretty, black hair, dark skin, and a lean figure. She also looked shy and insecure about how she looked... a bit like me. I couldn't see any other newbie about so she must not be here yet. Whatever I just wanted to get Alice to class before we were late. "Alice come on. We will be late!"

"No we won't!" She grunted as her small frame tried to drag me across the car park.

"Alice. We'll meet her later okay? Right now we have class. And if we are late again we will get detention!"

"You're too good Bella. Sometimes you're going to have to break the rules to be happy. Please." She gave me that heart warming smile which she knew always worked on me. No not this time. I am going to be strong....

"OH MY GOD! THERE IS THE OTHER GIRL! SHE'S LIKE SOOOO PRETTY!" And with that Alice took off at fool speed. I staid back watching. From what I saw the girl was very pretty, and was probably extremely popular in her old school. She seemed to also care about her image and how she looked. Her blond hair was ruffled into a messy look, much nicer than mine, and she had big eyes that were a nice sapphire colour and her body was tall and toned. But what struck me most was her attitude. From when she first stepped out that car I knew she was trouble. A bad ass. A bitch. And she wasn't going to take very kindly to the Alice attack.

**Roslyn's POV- **

School? Why is there any such thing called school? I wish I could skive... but it's my first day and I need to know where I'm going.

"Roslyn hurry your butt up!" Sahaj ordered. God I hated her. She was always ordering me to do stuff... never bothering to make herself look nice. Never partying. Whatever her life must be boring. Why couldn't mum and dad adopt a boy? A hot boy? Then I can ogle him forever.

"No. I need to finish my makeup off!" I snapped.

"But we will be late!" Sahaj moaned for the millionth time.

"I will be late- and don't give a damn- you won't be if you leave now!" I huffed ruffling my hair.

"Fine!" Sahaj turned around and walked out the room. I had to admit today she looked very stunning. A black knitted jumper saying "bonjour" in silver writing with a washed out blue jeans and grey knitted Uggs. She had accessorized with a silver twisted bangle, a silver horse necklace and silver lover heart dangle earrings and I could see her "love" rap around ring. Her black hair had been brushed lightly and swept down her back. It looked beautiful with her dark skin and big brown eyes.

Holy frick I'm commenting her. Of course I am way prettier! (**A/n not really ha-ha!) **I had purposely messed up my honey blond hair to make it like bed head. You know that sexy bed head type? Well that! I wore a flowery crop top over light blue bleached jeans and a pair of pinky brown high heels. To match, I had a red, brown and peach scarfed necklace with pearls hanging off of it and a bunch of bangles that were red, orange, gold and brown. I had a few rings on as well and my earrings were flowery and dangly. I had a layer of a light tanned foundation and a medium thick layer of mascara with gold eye shadow and rouge lips. I had also placed some bronzing powder on my cheeks. It looked natural against my tanned skin. I had a long toned body with breasts men and boys ogled at all day long.

But I had finished all this in hour and grabbed my yellow covered Iphone and headed out to my red Ferrari convertible. She was my pride and joy; I've had her for a year and always attracted attention with her. So I knew I'd have no difficulty making friends in this school. Unless they were incredibly dorky people with no life. God that would he awful. I was heading down the highway- full speed- when I remembered I didn't know where the high school was. But before I had time to ponder I saw a sign saying "Forks high school- home of the Spartans".

"Hah! Home of the Spartans. What a rubbish name!" I snickered. Where I went to school I was head cheerleader of the wolves back at home and my old boyfriend, Brandon, was star quarterback of one of the best school football team in America. It only made sense for us to date.... I loved him for other reasons too though. And we dated for about 3 years until I was forced to move. I missed him allot. I didn't want to leave him and he didn't want me to leave. But I had to. Because my fucking parents thought it would be better to come to a small town called Forks where no one has heard of! And it rains! Yes it rains... all the time! There is no fricken sun.... FOR MOST OF THE YEAR!

I parked my car between my sister's black Jaguar and a sporty yellow porch. Except for my Ferrari, my sister's Jaguar, the yellow porch, and another few cars all the cars were beet up. What kind of dump is this? Recycle town? Jeez why did I have to move here? I was capable of looking after myself. As I hopped out my car all heads were turned to me. Everyone who was talking to Sahaj were now ignoring her and staring at me. Eesh! They have problems.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I LOOOOVE YOUR TOP!" A small pixie shape was bounding up and down in front of me and suddenly hugged me.

"Wtf?! Get off me you creep!" I screeched at her. And pushed her off.

"Oh sorry... I'm sooo sooo sorry! Really. I didn't realise. Usually people like hugs.... I'm Alice." She held out her hand for me. I stared at it. God this girl is actually brave enough to talk to me.

"whatever. Where's the office?"

"Just over there." She pointed in the direction of a small building. I took off in that direction and stopped in my tracks. Wow. That guy is hot.


	2. I hate my sister!

**Chapter 2**

**Roslyn's POV- **

Okay breathe Roslyn. It's just a guy. _A very hot guy_. Stop thinking that... you just broke up with your super hot boyfriend! I'm not going to think about anyone else... _except for that totally hot dude with the russet skin, black fluffy hair, dark eyes... buff body... okay SUPER tall buff body!_ Stop! Right there! You are doing it again! _I need to find out his name.... _I had to stop staring or he would think I'm a freak. And I obviously wasn't. I was miss popular back at school. I cannot let my reputation be broken by one super hot boy.

"Excuse me are you alright?" The super hot and nice boy asked interrupting my internal battle with myself. I nodded.

"Um. Yeah. I'm lost." I stumbled over my words. Get a hold of yourself woman! Be more confident... "I was wandering if you could help me?" I batted my eyes at him.

"Yeah sure. Where do you need to go?" He asked me as he walked over to me.

"The office... Mr..." I added in sneakily to find out his name.

"Jacob Black." The name was perfect. It suited him like the sun suited summer and snow suited winter. God what has gotten in to me? I've either turned into a hopeless romantic or I'd just lost the plot! "The office is just there... miss..."

"Roslyn Campbell." I smiled flirtatiously. And started heading in the direction of the office, but he grabbed me by the shoulder. "Yes?"

"Don't mind sitting with me at lunch?" He asked politely. And I swear I could hear "hallelujah" being song softly in the back ground and myself glowing.

"I would like that." I smiled sweetly and the grin that crossed his face was the best grin I had ever seen. So breathtaking... so mind numbing. Big and dopy... and happy.

"So would I. Bye Roslyn." He gave a short wave.

"Bye." I said a little too late. And this time, for good, I walked into the office with happy thoughts buzzing my head. I had possibly just befriended the hottest boy on earth.... not that it was hard. For me anyways.

**Bella's POV- **

Alice has skipped her way back over to me. I had heard the whole conversation between them. Well you wouldn't really call it a conversation- Roslyn, I think, was a total bitch to my best friend. And I didn't like that. And I was starting not to like her.

"Come on Bella. I thought you didn't want to be late?" Alice gave me her innocent smile that told me she was up to something. And in my books it was something bad. But I followed her any ways passed car park, the grassy area, the office, Roslyn and Jacob.... Roslyn and Jacob? Had I been imagining that? I glanced in the direction... no I hadn't there was Roslyn and Jacob talking. Jealousy hit me with a sudden force that I nearly stumbled backwards. Jacob and I... we were friends. Or we used to be before he became the most hottest and popular guys in school. He used to hang about with me and Alice. We were like the four musketeers.... yes I know the four musketeers, but there was also Emmett... who we were still friends with. He was also our best friend.

That all ended when Jake's mum died. He was no longer the sweet little boy I knew. He was taller, stronger, and much more hot looking. He hung about with the popular group. Sure he would say "hi" to me... but that was if he wasn't around his friends. Then he would completely blank me.

But no matter how much he ignored me and no matter how much he hurt me I loved him. Not as in "I love you my dear good friend" but as in "I love you my dear good boyfriend" way. And that's why I was jealous of Roslyn. She was stealing him. And this really angered me... but I kept my cool. Or I thought I had until Alice spoke up. "Bella are you Okay?" she asked and looked over to where I held my stair. "Oh..."

Alice was the only one who knew my feelings towards him. And the only one that would probably be nice about it. And Emmett of course. "I'm fine Ali. Honest."

I knew she could see right through my fake smile. But for now she dropped it... but I knew she would question me later. "Oh here comes Emmett."

"So it is." I smiled as I looked in the way Alice was pointed me. "Hey Emmy."

"Hey Belly and Ally." That was our three nicknames for each other... Jacob's nickname was Jaky. That was until he left us a year ago... "Belly what's up?"

"Nuthin'" I shrugged trying to appear casual, but knowing me I would fail to trick him. He nodded shortly and I knew he didn't believe me.

"Now come on my two best girls let's go to form." He grabbed each of our arms and started blundering away. Some people would say he's gay... but if you knew Emmett you would have to disagree _big_ time. He was tall and muscular... maybe not like Jake but still.... and he was all macho macho man and just a happy-go-lucky goof. And I loved him for that.

Alice on the other hand was well.... she was bubbly, hyperactive and tiny. She loved to shop and all that kind of torture filled stuff. Egh! I hated it. But it brought me happiness to see her happy. She was always happy... happier than Emmett even.

So the two of them were practically racing to form while I trailed like a snail to form. "Come on Belsy pop!" Alice chimed from behind her.

"Coming." I called before taking one more look behind me, Roslyn was retreating to the office, grinning widely while Jake went in the opposite direction towards me with the biggest grin ever. The grin he used to always share with me. It was _my_ grin. And now he was sharing it with a god dam fucking hoe. Yes I swore. Yes I insulted. But it made me feel so much better. Maybe I should result to swearing and insulting more often...

"Hi." Jake smiled at me, walking over to me. Crap. What do I do?

"Ur, hey." I said a little stupidly. Just kill me now god!

"You don't look so good." He commented when he had finally stopped in front of me. And he was grinning _my_ grin at me. My head suddenly pulsed with angry thoughts and I didn't want to talk to him. He's been avoiding me for a year now and this is how he treats me?

"Leave me alone Jacob." I said coldly, turning away from him. But he stopped me.

"I need to ask you something." He stood looking awkward and uncomfortable.

"Ask me then." I snapped, my hands balled into fists. I turned to see if Alice and Emmett were still there; they were waiting for me... but not facing me. Knowing I didn't need them.

"I... uh... was wandering if you knew anything about the new girl, Roslyn?" he asked hesitantly. And this really got me fuming. This is what he wanted to ask me? No "Bella can we be friends again?"?

"No. I don't. It looks like you know her better than I do. But thanks for asking me that question. It makes me feel allot better now that I know that you are talking to me. But next time you want to talk to me, especially if it is about that... bitch... don't." I snarled and stormed off, leaving a shocked and probably angered Jacob. I smiled smugly at myself. I had never confronted anyone like that! No one! And it made me... happy.

**Sahaj's POV- **

Ugh. Why does my "sister" have to be such a bitchy hoe? I wish she could be nice and kind, and actually care about me. In fact I wish she would care about anyone but herself! But no there always has to be the price. Sure she's pretty and everything but she is a complete ass and a spoilt brat! It's why I try to avoid her as much as possible. And she tried to avoid me. She probably sent me out of the house on my own because she didn't want to be seen with me. Oh what ever, I'm used to her attitude. Any way. I was parked outside school taking in the stares my _car_ was getting. God some people always judge a book by its cover. I was trying to work up the nerve to get out of my car... what if they hated me? What if they liked me too much? What if they thought I was a total miss fit? Or part of the 'it' crowd. I bet they'd take me in as a decent person, but they didn't know me. I wasn't much of a talker, not even to my few friends back at home, they'd always chatter away while I sat there silently. I also loved to read and cook. And I was your perfect A+ student- always well behaved, always doing my homework, and always passing my exams to the best standards. What's not geeky about that? Nothing that's what!

"Hey. New girl! You alright?" I turned to the voice to see a chubby faced blond guy knocking on my car window. I must have gone on one of my many mind rambles. I nodded limply and grabbed my black hand bag- which Roslyn made me take along with wearing all this- and opened the door as the blonde haired boy stepped back. "I'm mike. Are you Roslyn? Or Sahaj?"

So they already knew our names? People know allot around here- bunch of gossipers! "Sahaj. Nice to meet you Mike."

"So, do you need help getting to the office?" Mike asked kindly. I kind of got the impression that he was an overly friendly person who annoyingly follows you about everywhere. But at the same time kind. But it was just an impression, I could be wrong.

"Uh, no thank you." I said and gave him a short wave and tried to hurry in the direction of the office that I had tried to memorize on the map. But I was swamped by a dozen people all saying "Hey" or "Oh are you one of the new girls?" and some even saying "I love your outfit." Shallow minded people!

"Err, excuse me, I need to get to the office." I said trying to budge my way past. But it was impossible, like an invisible shield keeping me back. But thankfully something else distracted them and my guess would be Roslyn. I swiftly looked around. Yep. I was right. I took this to my advantage and scuttled off in the way of the office. I could feel a few gazes on me but I ignored them.

When I entered the office I told them I was new and the woman, Mrs Hope, handed me another map, a slip for the teachers to sign and my time table. I checked what I had first. Form and then English. That was my best subject so I was looking forward to it. I walked outside again expecting the area to be deserted. But it wasn't. Roslyn was there chatting to a totally good looking boy. Trust her to pick the best looking guy to talk to. And there were a few other people... a girl staring at them with what looked like pain. She was pretty... long chocolate coloured hair and big eyes and pale skin. But that's all I could see of her. And there was also a petite girl and a hulking boy racing towards the door. And then a few hippy people hanging about the grassy area smoking... weed? I don't know but it's sure to be illegal. Then there was that Mike guy and his friends who were all staring at Roslyn. The boys showed pure attraction while the girls showed jealousy. They obviously wanted the boys to ogle them. Oh well. I headed in the direction of my form class following my map. It turned out that it was in the English corridor. I waited there on my own for a bit until the girl who was staring after Roslyn and that hot guy appeared with the small girl and tall guy.

"Hey. Are you the other new girl? I'm Alice. And I _love_ your top!" The small girl, Alice, squealed. Oh god. She's a Roslyn clone. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Just shoot me!

"Err, Hi. Yes I am. I'm Sahaj. And thanks." I smiled a little.

"This is Bella. And this is Emmett. Don't worry he isn't scary... he's just a big goofy idiot." Alice explained when she saw me looking at him with apprehension.

"Nice to meet both of you." I smiled at them.

"Back at yah!" Emmett bellowed.

"Hey." The other girl, Bella, smiled a little shyly.

"So, when does form start?" I asked. I knew the answer already but I wanted to make conversation.

"About now." Alice chirped just as the bell rang and a flood of students came tumbling in. I recognised one of the hippies and Mike... great. Just great! And then finally after everyone else Roslyn touted in with her killer heelers. I groaned as I remembered she would be in my form.

"What is it?" Bella asked kindly.

"My sister. She's in the same class. I hate her. She's such a..." I trailed of trying to find the proper word.

"Bitch? Hoe? Slut?" Bella suggested. Wow! I was really starting to like this girl... already. I had never met anyone who could not like my sister. My few friends looked up to her and I think they even used me just to talk to her. Hah! Fat chance of that happening! She would only ever be seen talking to populars.

"Yeah. Thanks." I grinned. And quickly wiped it off my face when Roslyn stood next to me casually, glaring at her.

"Hey Sahaj. What's with the look? Not gonna give your sister a smile?" She smiled sweetly.

"You don't deserve a smile." I grunted and turned back to Bella. "So what's our teacher like?"

Unfortunately Roslyn wasn't up to being ignored and wanted to torment me, "Who's your new friend?"

"Bella. Now go away." I spat at her. She just chuckled, humoured by my attitude.

"Any friend of Sahaj is a friend of mine." She grinned and shuffled her way between us. "So... what are we talking about?"

I knew she was just doing it to irritate me and make me cause a scene so I calmly told her "Go away Roslyn. This conversation doesn't concern you."

"Sure it does, sis." She grinned.... obviously the grin was fake. "Bella... how did you meet Sahaj?"

"Um. Alice introduced us." Roslyn nodded obviously bored.

"Okay. I give up. I'll leave you both." She shrugged herself off the wall and walking to the back of the line. Alice, who was getting more hyped up every second, bounded after her, just leaving me Emmett and Bella. I smiled at them both.

"Sorry, about her. She's like that! A total and utter bitch. Only cares about herself." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"It's okay." Bella smiled. .

"S'Okay. But can might I add..." Emmett trailed off glimpsing over Roslyn's body. I rolled my eyes. "She does look fine!"

I chuckled at the usual boy reaction towards Roslyn. It didn't bother me much. In fact I found it sort of funny. "Well... that's just what all boys think of her."

And from this point I knew I was going to be good friends with Bella and Emmett... and maybe Alice, if she wasn't too Roslyn like.

**(AN! Okay I'm adding a boys POV into this! Jacob's! So you can all know what he's thinking in that mushed up brain of his! Alice's POV will be either after Jacob's or in the next chapter :D) **

**Jacob's POV- **

A year it's been a year since I had deserted Bella, Alice and Emmett. It happened when my mum died. It made me depressed and the only way I knew how to handle it was to leave my old friends behind, I didn't want them to see me hurt. And I still hurt. And the only group that would stop them trying to talk to me was the populars. So I had to become a popular. As much as I hated it. And guess what? I landed myself as the hottest guy in Forks high. I hated it and every time I saw Bella's hurt face or Alice's disgusted face or Emmett's... well he never really showed any emotion except for happiness... I knew I had hurt them bad, and it killed me inside. But I had to keep up a strong front; I needed them not to worry about me. And the truth was I had always loved Bella. And I never meant to cause her any pain

I was thinking all this in my head when a tall blond haired goddess strutted down the steps. In fact a goddess was probably an understatement.... the most perfect goddess in the universe was a better way to describe her. When she saw me she stopped and her mouth was agape. I wander what was wrong. She just stood like that for about 2 minutes.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" I asked hesitantly. She blinked a few times realising she had gone into a trance.

"Um. Yeah I'm lost." She managed to get out, obviously not regaining full conscience. But somehow she seemed to fix herself up and added sweetly, batting her long eyelashes "I was wandering if you could help me."

I had to force myself not to go up and kiss her right there and then. She was just so irresistible. Those plump pink lips slightly parted. "Yeah sure. Where do you need to go?"

"The office Mr...." She trailed of not knowing my name, but I knew she was flirting, and damn she was good at it!

"Jacob Black." I answered for her, giving a small smile. "The office is right there....miss...."

"Roslyn Campbell." Wow. What a pretty name. She started to turn away. And my heart fell. _No don't! Please! Stay! I need to see those blue eyes again! _ I wanted to scream at her but instead I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around slowly, she looked at me curiously before saying, "yes?"

I had to find something to say and quick. I hadn't actually meant to stop her. My mind had worked on its own without even thinking. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"I'd like to." She smiled flirtatiously and the gates to heaven opened to let me walk into them. I couldn't help the big wide grin that spread over my face. I hadn't been this happy since my mum died. In fact this was probably the happiest day of my life. Not even Bella had ever made me this happy. What was this girl doing to me?

"So would I. Bye Roslyn." I gave her a small wave and walked off still holding that big grin on my face.

I heard her softly say "Bye" a little bit too late before I noticed Bella staring at me. I then realised I had forgotten about Bella since I first saw Roslyn. Was I getting over her? I hoped so. She didn't deserve a jerk like me. Without my command my feet started walking their way towards her. What was I going to say to her? I couldn't think of anything fast enough for when I reached her. So I stated the simple "Hi."

She replied hesitantly, like she did them few times I dared to say hi to her. "Err, hi."

After a moment of looking closely at her I saw the pain in her eyes. It wasn't like anything I had seen before. "You don't look so good." I commented simply. Boy you're such a Jerk Black. But I grinned her grin anyways. Showing her I wasn't fazed by what I'd said. It was better for her if I was a jerk to her; it meant she didn't have to suffer my depression with me. I know she was pained and hurt but she would suffer more if she was still friends with me. Then after a few seconds her face crumpled into an angry scowl.

"Leave me alone Jacob." She said coldly, using my actual name. I remember she used to call me Jaky or Jake. But not now. That had changed. And I knew it had. Along with everything else. I had expected her to call me that. But I didn't expect the nastiness in her voice. It hurt. But I deserved it.

"I need to ask you something." I said hesitantly, thinking of a question. None came to me unfortunately. But I just needed Bella to talk to me a bit more.

"Then ask me." She spat. I could see her hands curling and uncurling in anger. She turned slowly, searching for someone. I followed her gaze, and landed on Alice and Emmett hanging about the door suspiciously acting like they weren't listening. I missed them both too. And then Alice suddenly reminded me of someone and I had the question.

"I... uh... was wandering if you knew anything about Roslyn?" I knew it was a mean question, but it was the only thing I could think of. I can see now she was grinding her teeth and what I had said hurt her.

"No. I don't. It looks like you know her better than I do. But thanks for asking me that question. It makes me feel allot better now that I know that you are talking to me. But next time you want to talk to me, especially if it is about that... bitch... don't." She snarled and stomped off to where Alice and Emmett were waiting for her. Did Bella really say that to me? She's never been so up front to anyone.

"Wow." I whispered and made my way into form class completely baffled. I was in the same form as Bella and Alice and Emmett but I was always surrounded by my friends, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quill and Embry, to talk to them or even notice them... or anyone else for that matter. Well that was until today, when I was in the middle of a conversation with Quill and Paul at the back of the line. Roslyn blasted in, and walked past me, giving me a small but flirtatious smile.

"Who's that fine girl?" Paul commented. Moving his eyes up and down her body. I rolled my eyes at him- he always judged a girl by her looks.

"That's Roslyn Campbell- who will be sitting with us at lunch." I grinned at him. His eyes bulged wide.

"Wow. Dude! How did you pull it off?" Quill asked in disbelief. I glared at him.

"For your information it wasn't that hard. All you have to do is say "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Well actually you might find it hard for her to say yes seeing as you don't have the looks." I winked at him and Paul laughed while Quill went into a huff.

"Just because you're the most popular guy in the school." He grumbled. I was having fun with this so I decided to keep going.

"Well I can't help that I am the hottest guy in school and have allot of confidence... which you don't have. So you see, you don't have the confidence to that, young Quill. You need to learn- from me obviously." I smiled slyly. I knew I was winding him up more and more. Quill had always thought he was the misfit because he didn't have the 'looks' or the 'confidence' but in fact he was cute looking and being shy just added to it. Actually there was nearly as much girls after him as there was with me.

"I have confidence.... okay not much of it! But I do!" He defended himself. Me and Paul both looked at each other, raised an eyebrow, and started bawling with laughter. We didn't here Roslyn walk up behind us until I heard an annoyed sigh. We turned around to see Roslyn slumping against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Hey, hot stuff, something not caught your taste?" Paul winked at her and growled.

She smiled and winked back at him but didn't return the flirt, instead she casually gave an annoyed statement. "That is the last time I am ever going to be friendly towards my sister!"

"Huh?" Paul blinked, oblivious that she had been in a bad mood. I rolled my eyes at his slowness.

"I'm telling you. I try to be nice to her but no, no all she says is "Leave me alone Roslyn". Some _sister_ she is." She sneered the word "sister" like she thought she was a disgrace and didn't want her to be her sister. Paul instantly took to reassuring her with a clap on the back.

"There, there. It will all be okay... I'm Paul by the way. I have a brother like that too." I was started to get pissed off at Paul and I had no idea why.

She gave him a rub on the arm and smiled a sexy smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Roslyn."

I don't know why but I felt a swell of jealousy towards Paul. It looks like I have some competition to win Roslyn... wait? I wanted Roslyn?! Phwaah!


	3. New Story!

Hey Guys! Okay this is a note to say I am writing another story.... I know right? Do I ever stop! I think I have 5/6 stories on the go at the moment! So adding another one is going to make the process slower! But if I don't start then I will forget about it so....! I will keep an organized plan from now on and give myself a maximum of two weeks to write each story! Does that sound fair? Okay so here are the details and the summary of the new story!

**Summary: **Bella is the most popular girl in school and is dating the hottest boy in school, Andrew. She's happy with her life. But then a group of hot werewolves prowls onto the scene. And guess what? Two of them imprint on Bella... and who are they? Paul and Jacob. And now Andrew is a werewolf. How the hell can Bella's life get so out of control? And who is she going to choose? BellaXPaul BellaXJacob BellaXAndrew

Okay so basically it's a double imprint story! And there will be Cullens in this! I just don't know what to put them as. Would anybody like to help me there, it will be much appreciated! And I would also like your views on who she should choose:

Jacob

Paul

Andrew

I was thinking of going for Paul but I would like other people's views! And what do you think the title should be? I won't be posting this story until I update my other stories and until you have given me some idea!

Thank you for reading... I know my notes are very boring to put up with but its for good cause :D


	4. Alice the traitor

**Bella's POV- **

Emmett and I were sitting in the cafeteria waiting on Alice. She hadn't appeared yet and it had been ten minutes! Alice was never later... just never! She was always the one here first. I was probably worrying about nothing. She was either in the toilet or just held back. But she would of texted me if she was held back. And she would have taken me with her to go to the toilet. Okay maybe she got her phone token off of her... or she could have been too desperate to go to the loo to come and get me.

Shut up brain just shut up! "Emmett, where the hell is Alice?"

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know, she should be here by now! She always is!"

I let out a sigh. I guess we're just going to have to wait and see where the hell she's got to. But then she came into the cafeteria... only she wasn't alone, she was with Jake, his friends and... Roslyn? What the hell? Why was she with them? I thought she hated them... I waved over at her and she waved back and sent me an apologetic look.

"Well that's us ditched!" Emmett made me jump by thumping his fist down on the table. I guess it angered him that Alice had ditched us for our worst nemesis.

"Yeah I guess... I wander why..." I said, peaking over my shoulder at them. Alice was beside Roslyn and Jake, laughing at something. I felt a pang of jealousy and anger. Jealousy because Alice was my friend and she was with Roslyn. Anger because she had deserted us for people that don't like us!

"Bella. Isn't it obvious? Because Roslyn is so much cooler than us and she is actually talking to her!" Emmett spat angrily.

"Oh I guess..." I looked down. It _was_ obvious. Why would she want to hang about with low lives like us when she has some cool popular girl like Roslyn to hang about with?

"Don't worry Bella. We'll have fun without them." Emmett reassured me, smiling.

I tried to smile back, but all I could manage was a small upturn of the lips. "Thanks."

"Excuse me... can I sit with you?" A voice I recognised sounded from behind us. I swivelled round on my seat.

"Yeah sure." I grinned at Sahaj.

"Do other people not want to sit with you or something?" Emmett was joking obviously, but Sahaj not knowing him too well took that has him being serious.

"Oh... they've asked... they just weren't my type of people." She said a little insulted.

"Okay... chill I was only kidding." Emmett chuckled and grabbed a seat from another bench. "Here's a seat."

"Oh thank you." Sahaj smiled and sat on it then looked around. "Hey, where's Alice?"

I looked down. "Over with your sister and the populars. Yeah she ditches us for them... I knew she always wanted too!"

Sahaj turned to look at them. "No that won't be it. I bet you my sister has just brain washed her into being one of her clones like all the other people in our old high school."

I giggled at that. "Yeah, well I hope you're right."

"So, what school did you go to before this?" Emmett asked Sahaj curiously.

"Somewhere in LA called Lutheran high school... it's a private school." Sahaj smiled.

"Oh right. Awesome. Where about in LA is that?" I asked.

"It's in La Verne. How did you two meet...?" Sahaj asked, striking up a new conversation. I looked over at Emmett and smiled.

"He was my first friend... I met him in kinder garden and we just clicked. Apart from Alice he's been my bestest friend ever since!" I couldn't help but grin. Emmett was like the big brother I never had. He'd always protect me and always be there for me when I needed it. And he'd always take my side when Alice wanted to do something I didn't like.

"That's nice." Sahaj smiled.

"Who were your friends back in LA?" I asked her.

She sighed. "My real friends- the ones who didn't use me to get to my sister- were Lidia, Angie, Mara, Rada and Rianna."

I frowned. "People used you just to get to your sister? That's horrible!"

She nodded in response.

"Well if you want our opinion, she's a total bitch." I reassured her. She giggled at this and looked over to them.

"Oh no..." Sahaj murmured so low we almost never heard.

"What is it?" Emmett and I asked in unison. She pointed over to the table where the populars were hanging out. We saw nothing but them chatting.

"I don't see anything...?" Emmett voiced my thoughts.

"Obviously... I just know that look on Roslyn's face... she's planning something!" She shook her head.

I frowned contemplating that. Maybe she's planning on stealing Alice away from me. And she's just using her to get to me...

Maybe... possibly... probably...

Oh fuck I'm screwed.

If she wants Alice to be her friend, and not mine then it's obvious Alice will choose her.

Yep I said it. I am deeply, deeply screwed.

**Roslyn's POV- **

Okay I know at first I said Alice was a bit annoying... but she was actually alright. I could actually be friends with her... the only problem was, she was best friends with Bella. Shit. I needed to get Alice to be my best friend... and not so hung up on Bella.

"So, what do you want to eat? There's Sandwiches, Pizza, salads, burgers..." Alice asked trailing off as I interrupted.

"Ill just have a salad and an orange juice. I'm not hungry." I smiled at her. The truth was I didn't eat that much. I didn't want to put on wait.

"Okay then..." She said and turned to the lunch lady who was waiting for our order, "We'll have a burger, a salad, a coke and an Orange juice please."

The girl nodded and we waited for our order. Alice turned to me with a small smirk on her face. "So you and Jacob huh?"

"What about us?" I asked completely baffled.

"You like him." She pressed.

"Well... I wouldn't say I like him..." Okay that was a lie. I did like him. But did I really want to tell her. I mean what if she tells her and he completely turns me down, that would just shoot my ego down. Big time. Oh my shit, was I... insecure?

"You do! It's so obvious!" She squealed, clapping her hands.

"No I don't. Now quit pestering me!" I chuckled lightly, my eyes trailing over to Bella who was peaking over her shoulder at us. I smirked slightly before pulling face back to Alice.

" You-" Alice quickly shut her mouth when Jacob came running up to us after putting his and the boy's food at a table.

"Hey girls. Want us to carry the food for you?" He asked, smiling at us both.

"Sure. We're just waiting for it." I beamed back as the lunch lady set our food on the counter. Jacob kindly took it and placed it on the table as we followed him.

"So, Roslyn I see you've made friends with Alice?" Jacob smiled at me, while looking at Alice with a look in his eyes that I can only describe as apologetic.

"Yeah I did... are you both close?" I asked as I took my seat next to him and Alice.

"We used to be." Alice interjected, giving him a hard glair and digging into her burger.

"Used to be?" I asked, frowning.

"Yeah Jacob left us to be with the populars." She sneered at Jacob, who flinched and the emotion on his face looked guilty.

"Aww come on Alice, he's hanging with you now. I'm sure you can put the grudge behind you?"

"I would, but he's been horrible to Bella." She stated, munching on her burger.

"I know I have Alice, but you have to understand, I didn't want to."He said, looking down at his food.

"Yeah well you just don't want to ruin your ego." She said sourly. Pfft! Who would want to ruin their ego? I don't blame him!

"That's not true." He muttered, but he knew that was exactly right.

"It is and you know it. I'll forgive you, but I doubt Bella and Emmett ever will, you broke her heart and Emmett won't stand for that!" Jeez he sounds a bit over protective.

"I know Alice. But I want her back so badly." He said lowly. Wait. What? Oh dam now I have to compete with Bella for Jake.

I sighed. "So if we're done with the apologies lets move on to something else."

Jake smile at me. "Sure. What you want to talk about?"

"Umm..." Okay shit. I had no idea what I wanted to talk about.

"We could talk about people we like..." Alice smirked. Fuck. I knew what she was doing. I was going to have to lie- and I wasn't the best of liars!


End file.
